Becoming a Dad
by redbedroom82
Summary: Edward is a CEO Bella is fresh out of College.. Running into old friends she learns a lot more then she ever did in school and Edward learns what family really means
1. Chapter 1

"Lily please calm down I'm working."

"But I'm Bored Dad."

"Why don't you see if Alice will take you down to the play area while I finish my paperwork." Edward watched as his six year old, bronzed hair girl sighed and went to find his assistant. He knew it wasn't her job to watch his daughter but ever since he kicked his wife out a lot of things had changed.

**BPOV**

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" I stopped in my tracks as I walked in to the tall Houston building.

"Bella? Oh my god its been forever how are you!" She ran up to me giving me a tight hug.

"I'm good. Just job searching. I just graduated from college majoring in child development. How are you? You look amazing." I said while taking a step back to look at her. She graduated a year before me. We use to keep in contact when she first went off to college but our friendship went on the back burner as we both got busier.

"I'm good. Been working here for two years now for Edward. You remember don't you. One of my brothers best friends."

"Yea I think so. Was he the one I had a crush on and you the other tall blonde guy? Or the opposite?" We laughed at our childhood memories.

"No, you had it right the first time, though my crush seemed to work out well. Jasper and I have been together for about six months now. He is actually Edwards partner with this company. And my brother Emmett owns one of the hottest clubs in town. Wait did you say you majored in child development? What happened to nursing?"

"Turns out I'm not a fan of blood. Plus I like kids. I minored in literature so I could possibly get a teaching job but I haven't had any luck finding any jobs."

"Well what about a nanny position?"

"I don't know. I'm about to run out of money as it is and I need something that will pay my rent. And possibly get me a new car."

"Well I know it will pay well because Edwards rich as hell and I watch his daughter most of the time right now. Which is taking me away from my assignments and making him more busy. Therefore later nights at work. Pretty much Jasper and I half live at Edwards trying to help out."

"Ok wait a minute. Edward is only like, 25 how in the hell does he own a company and have a kid which means married?"

"Getting a divorce actually but anyway yea he and Jasper started the website friendster when they were freshman and now they have this." She waved her hands around the building while glancing into the playroom.

"Wow I didn't know that they started that website. That's insane. And I am sorry to hear about Edward and his wife."

"Come here." She grabbed my hand taking me in the direction of the daycare. "Can you guess which one is Edwards?" She said with a sly smile.

"Well I would like to guess the girl with bronze reddish hair but she seems to old."

"Six actually but you are right. He got his wife, well girlfriend at the time, pregnant when he was 19. She didn't continue school but he did. She's an amazing little girl. Her name is Lily." We both looked back through the large window watching her. She sat alone putting a puzzle together as the other kids ran around screaming and playing what looked like tag.

"She looks sad." I hadn't meant to say it out loud. But she did look sad. Her hair was frizzy and her skin paler then it should be.

"Yea the split has been hard on her. She hasn't seen her mom in almost 6 months. Though I'm not sure that even if she tried that Edward would allow her to come near Lily."

"Why?"

"Because she got really heavy into drugs. He tried to help but sometimes enough is enough and sometimes people don't want help. He let her come back once after the first split but within days he found her passed out on the bedroom floor when he came home from work. Lily hadn't eaten all day because she was so high and drunk. That was the last straw for him."

"Wow. That is a lot to deal with. I can't believe he still shows up to work in one piece."

"Well he has Jasper, Emmett, and me. And maybe now you?" She asked turning towards me.

"I don't know Alice."

"Oh come on I will take you to meet him. Well re-meet him, just give me a sec." She walked over to the daycare door and poked her head in. "Hey Jenny can you keep an eye on Lily I will be right back, I have to run up to the office really quick." The woman, Jenny, nodded in response and just like that she was dragging me to the elevator.

"Alice is he even looking for a nanny or whatever?"

"Well no not exactly but he has mentioned it. It's just been so hectic lately he hasn't had time to actually think. Which is why I am an assistant so I do half his thinking for him. And lets face it you are the best for the job. We all know you and trust you and you have had training with kids."

Even though Elevators were suppose to be fast it seemed to take forever to make it to the tenth floor. I hadn't seen Alice alone in about 6 years and It was longer for Edward and the rest. I smiled to myself remembering how Alice and I would talk about our dream dates with Edward and Jasper. We even went as far as planning our weddings with them.

Yea I know kind of pathetic but growing up in Forks, Washington didn't give us much to do. But it did give us one hell of an imagination. She gave a small knock on an office door but didn't wait for a response.

"Hey Edward. I have a surprise for you." He looked up as she pulled me into the room.

"Bella Swan? How have you been?" He walked around his paper filled desk to give me a hug.

"I'm good. Was just telling Alice that I am in town job searching-"

"And she majored in child development, so, I found you a nanny!" She said beaming. He looked between the two of us.

"Speaking of nanny where is Lily?"

"Daycare center with Jenny. I told her I would be right back."

"If you have a daycare center why do you need a nanny?" I asked confused. Seemed logically just to use that.

"Because she hates being there all day. And I really didn't want her growing up in an office. But it seems that is what it is going to come to I guess. Unless you really want the job?"

"I would love to help out. But what is it that you need me to do?"

"I will leave you two to talk this over. Edward I am going to go check on Lily see if she wants to go with me to the post office."

"Thank you." He said with a small smile as Alice left the office. He looked tired and worn out. He didn't seem like the carefree guy from high school at all. Marriage, divorce, a kid, and owning a company really seemed to beat him down.

"Look I know you are busy Alice said that things have been crazy lately and I don't want her to push me onto you for a job or anything. I can just go." I went to stand up but he stopped me.

"No shes right. I need someone to help me with Lily. Her mother did everything before. All the girly stuff and well everything. Its said to admit but I wasn't around much and I know now I have failed as a father and a husband."

"I don't know that I would go that far. Owning a company has got to be time consuming."

"Yea it has been. Ok so how much has Alice told you?"

"That her and Jasper pretty much live with you to help out. Is that what you need? A live in Nanny?"

"That would make things easier. I usually have to leave fairly early and she hates mornings as much as I do. There would be no charge obviously for your room. I have plenty of space. I don't really know what the average pay but how does 600 a week sound? That should take care of almost all your needs right?"

"That sounds amazing actually."

"How about your living arrangements now?"

"I'm on a month to month lease and its just a studio apartment. Why?"

"Just wondering if I would need to pay for breaking your lease early." He was writing what looked like his address down and other random facts. When he handed me the paper I realized that it was medications, allergies, and phone numbers. I saved his and his office number right away and sent him a text so that he would have mine.

"Thanks. You don't know what this means to me."

"No problem and believe me you are helping me just as much. But I guess I should get packing and find Alice so that I can meet Lily." He handed me a key.

"For my house. Don't worry I have a spare. But you don't start today since it is Friday. Just take the weekend to move in. We should all be able to help after all the craziness dies out around here today."

"Thanks. I will see you soon then." He gave me a smile and went back to work as I left his office. I honestly couldn't believe what just happened. I came to apply for the daycare center and got a live in nanny position that pays better then I could have ever expected. And to top it off it was for my high school crush.

"Hey how did it go?" Alice asked as I walked over the elevator to the main floor.

"Good I got the job and I move in this weekend. I came down to see if you were back so I could meet Lily."

"Yea shes right over here." We walked to the receptionist desk where Lily was going through a blow of candy. "Hey Lily this is my friend Bella. Me and your dad went to school with her."

"Hi." She said looking at me with those sad eyes.

"Lily, Bella is going to be watching you from now on."

"You don't want to anymore?" Her eyes grew big and worried.

"No sweetie I will still be around Bella is just going to be helping out like I do now. Remember we talked about this." Alice was kneeling in front of her now as she nodded in understanding.

"Ok."

"Well I have to go to my apartment and pack." I said turning to Alice.

"That is silly come with me." She was holding Lily's hand as we walked back to the elevator. Lily glanced at me then at my hand and took a hold of it.

"How long have you known my daddy?"

"Well I guess for almost 9 years. But we hadn't seen each other in a very long time." She smiled a little and then studied her reflection in the elevator doors. We made our way to Alice's desk and she made a few quick phone calls to hire a moving truck and guys to pack my stuff.

"Ok now all you have to do is go let them in. Here take my car. I will ride home with Jasper anyway. Just make sure to go to Edwards to let them in there too."

"Your going to my house?" Lily asked with a tug on my arm.

"Yea I have to move my stuff in."

"May I come with you?"

"Why don't you ask your dad. But I don't mind if you do." She smiled again and ran to her dad's office.

"Anything I should know?" I asked Alice.

"She seems to like you so that is good. But shes just had a hard year. I think she misses her mom more then she lets on but she knows why she isn't there. Granted that might be more information then she needed at the time but Edward didn't want to lie to her. He never wants to so she mature for her age. But don't let that fool you. She is still 100% kid in there. Just need to get it out somehow." Lily came back out saying that Edward said yes. We said goodbye to Alice and left.

Lily didn't talk much as we drove to my place and then to hers. And well my new home. I was glad to see that it was outside of the city. The house had a gated entrance I punched in the key code that was at the top of the paper Edward had given me and the gate silently opened. I expected to see a mansion and though the house was big it wasn't the size of some of the ones we passed.

I was please for that. I really didn't want to be lost in a house.

"So want to show me your house?"

"Sure." She grabbed my hand pulling me along through each room. The basement was where Alice and Jasper had been staying with another spare room down there. Though since I was the nanny I figured stay closer to Lily was needed so I choose the room on the second floor near hers. A bathroom lay between them and on the other side of my new room was a large room that resembled a music/art/library room.

"Do you play?" I said laying my hand on top of the beautiful grand piano.

"No really. Dad was always going to teach me but he is busy a lot. Mom would draw with me though and I like to read." I was amazed at the talent she had as I looked at the many drawings that covered the walls.

"What else do you like to do?"

"Nothing really. I just like being at home and in my room."

"But your 6 Lily. You should like going out side. Or playing with others. Getting dirty or playing in the rain." She gave me a weird look.

"Mom told me that dirt is for boys. That I am a girl so I have to be classy and do things like study and shop and be pretty."

"Well studying is good. Shopping can be fun and your already a beautiful little girl. But dirt isn't for just boys. And there is more to being a girl then just being stuck in a house or mall." I didn't grow up being exactly girly. I didn't learn that side of myself till high school but still some of my favorite memories were with Alice riding on her her parents quads with them or playing in the woods or hide and seek in the corn field. That is until we watched children of the corn.

"Well you like to draw so why don't we go to the store and get some chalk and we can play outside." The moving guys showed up not long after we returned from the store. I showed them to my room which was rather large actually it was the size of my studio apartment.

We had so covered the entire driveway in random drawings of body outlines, rainbows, foot prints from walking in the chalk, and random names we had written. We had made our way to the back yard where a small basketball court was. I was shocked to learn she had never played so I taught her the game horse. It reached 5 o'clock before I had realized it and we made our way inside so i could make dinner.

"Whats your favorite food?"

"Um, hotdogs!" She said excitedly.

"Ok well lets get cooking. Want to make them on the grill?"

"Sure." I found some baked beans in the pantry and started those and then started to make hard boiled eggs and potato salad. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I taught myself. My mother wasn't much of the hands on type and my dad was more of a microwave dinner type. So when I got sick of eating crappy or going out to eat I just started teaching myself."

"Will you teach me?"

"Sure come here." I grabbed a stool and put it in front of the bowl for the potato salad. I taught her measure each ingredient and place them into the bowl she seemed to be having fun. I quickly realized that we were going to have a lot of food when we started peeling the eggs.

I grabbed my phone and texted Alice telling her to invite Emmett over as well. Thankfully she didn't ask why. Lily had asked to make dinner a surprise because she was excited that she help make it. Lily had fun smashing the hamburger meat into the right shape and we brought them to the back deck. She was disappointed that she couldn't use the grill but didn't throw a fit about it.

"Hey where are you guys?" Alice's voice rang out throughout the house just as Lily and I set the last dishes of food on the table on the deck.

"You want to bring them out here?"

"Yea!" She ran off as I placed the lemonade Lily made on the table.

"Whats going on?" I heard Edwards voice as Lily giggled. Alice was the first to appear.

"Omg! You did all this Bella?" I turned to see everyone standing at the slider.

"No not all of it. Lily was a huge help." She beamed up at her father looking proud of herself. "Don't worry she didn't use the stove or grill ." I said with a laugh as he glanced at the grill.

"Bella you really didn't need to do this." He said looking back at me.

"It was fun. I really don't mind. And Lily asked if I would teach her to cook." He glanced at her then.

"It really was fun dad." She said swaying back and forth. I was amazed at the smile on her face. It seemed like a different girl then the one I had meet a few short hours ago. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes." He laughed as everyone finally moved to the table. Emmett came over to me giving me a bear hug.

"How ya been?" He asked sitting down.

"Good you?"

"Good, thanks for the invite. Alice wasn't sure why you had said for me to come over. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a really long time." Everyone was rather silent when we began eating. Lily and I got many compliments on the food and she continued to beam happily. The food soon disappeared and light conversation started. I was taking care of the few left overs when Edward came into the kitchen.

"You have already done to much today. Let me take care of everything and clean up."

"I really don't mind. Plus you worked all day. I only played with chalk and played basketball my day was much easier."

"Wait, you got Lily, my daughter, to play outside, let alone play basketball?"

"Yea she said she hadn't ever played so I taught her the game horse."

"I haven't seen her smile this much in almost a year." He was looking at Lily out of the kitchen window.

"Well from the sounds of it she had a rough year. And not the most normal childhood so far from what she has told me." After taking care of everything we rejoined the group outside. I enjoyed tonight and I was hoping and praying there would be many more to come like this.

* * *

><p>"Bella what are we going to do today?" Lily asked as I set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. It was Monday, my first day, and also August 16th.<p>

"Um, well what would you like to do? But I do need to ask when do you start school?"

"I don't know. I will be in first grade though." While she ate her breakfast I looked around for school information. I found a folder from where she went last year and figured it was probably best to get her enrolled and buy the things she needed. I grabbed the credit card Edward said was for what ever she needed and then helped her pick out clothes.

"So what kind of things do you want for school?" I asked as we stood in the back to school isle at the nearest store.

"I like Selena Gomez. She's on the Disney channel." We spent a good couple hours shopping for new clothes and school supplies. And then drove to her school to make sure all the paper work was filled out. "What do you we do now?" She asked as we left her school.

"Well, what other things have you never done that you want to do?" She looked a little sad again. "What is it?"

"Well last year a girl had her birthday party at a place called Craig's Cruisers but mom wouldn't take me and dad was busy working."

"Well then lets go." Well got into Alice's car that she insisted I use because she didn't like my old rusted truck. She said it wasn't very trustworthy with a kid.

"Wow I wish dad was here this is awesome!" She said when we got out of the car and was standing in front of the 'family fun center'. Her face was priceless. I snapped a quick picture and sent it to Edward.

"Well maybe we can get him to come some time."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Do you think I am a bad father?" I asked Alice.

"No, I think you are a busy father trying to do the single father thing. Why?" I handed her my phone with the picture I received from Bella. She looked so amazed and happy and I hated seeing that face only in a picture. I wanted to be there for her. I have been busy her entire life. I didn't want to be to busy for her anymore.

"You should go."

"Are you kidding we are swamped."

"And that is what I am here for. And don't forget you have a partner in all this. Edward you spend so much time trying to make sure she has an amazing life. But really all she probably wants is you."

"I don't even know anything about her." I placed my head in my hands. How could I have become this bad.

"Then go and get to know her. What's the point of all this if you can't enjoy it with her. Go. I will handle your business calls and I will let Jasper know you are taking the day off and we will see you tonight." I shut my laptop and grabbed my suit jacket. "Might want to change first though." She added with a laugh.

"Thanks. You guys have been amazing through all of this."

"I know." She whispered as I gave her a hug and left.

I drove home quickly as possible. I was about to text Bella when I received one from Alice instead telling me where they were so I could surprise Lily. Wearing 'normal' clothes felt odd but good. I drove to the Craig's cruisers that Alice told be they were at and quickly went in. It didn't take me long to find them. They were in a back corner playing skee ball. Bella had hundreds of tickets sticking out of her back pocket as Lily took another shot up the ramp.

"Whats next?" I watched Lily turn and ask Bella as she handed her the tickets she won.

"I don't know are you hungry yet? They have a pizza buffet."

"Starving." I said when I finally approached them.

"DAD!" Lily jumped into my arms hugging me. "What are you doing here?"

"I took the day off work to spend it with you. So how bout that pizza?"

"Yes!" I set her down and she dragged me over to a table.

The day was amazing. I had never seen Lily have that much fun and seeing her with Bella and the way she made her smile so much made me happy.

"I'm glad you could come. It was nice to see you guys together." Bella broke me out of my trance while I was staring at Lily picking out her prizes.

"Yea. I'm glad to. This is the most relaxed I have been in years."

"You guys never did this as a family?"

"No, Jessica usually went out with friends after I got home from work. She said she deserved it after spending all day stuck in the house."

"Sorry but that's bullshit."

"No need to be sorry. I put up with it because she was Lily's mother."

"And because you loved her." I stated.

"No, well I thought I did in the beginning. But not long after we got married I realized it was more because I didn't want her to have a broken family. But then I soon realized that she was already in a broken family. And then Jessica got into drugs and I just couldn't do it anymore."

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard on both of you."

"Alice and Jasper have been great. throughout everything. Emmett hangs out a lot too."

We fell into silence as we left the arcade and went our separate ways. I took Lily home while he went to check in at the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is my mom going to be there?" Lily asked me as we packed a suit case for her.

"I don't think so. Your just going to spend the weekend with your grandparents. And then Monday you start school." She seemed excited to go. Edward even promised to bring her there since it was her first day. "Are you excited to see your grandparents?"

"Yea, I missed them. I'm glad dad is letting me go." I zipped her suit case shut and carried it downstairs to the door. Her grandpa was to be here any moment. I packed her a snack for the car just as the doorbell rang. When I rounded the corner she was already hugging the man that was standing there.

"You must be Bella." He said shaking my hand.

"Yes its nice to meet you Mr. Stanley"

"Please call me Greg. How's Edward holding up?"

"Um, hes busy a lot. But ok I think. I just started the nanny position two weeks ago."

"Well I'm glad he has someone he can trust. Maybe the boy I met years ago will come back. Everyone knows my daughter didn't help in that matter. She has made her choice's but we can't help her if she doesn't want help." I had a feeling this man though I knew more about Edward then he realized. I did know most of the story but this conversation was really weird feeling in front of Lily so I was glad when she gave me a hug goodbye and I watched as they got into his car and drove away.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning. I had neglected it most of the week since Lily and I spent a lot of time outside. I knew Edward would probably get after me for doing the house work. He normally got after me when ever I did anything extra. Like when he found out that I filled out the school paper work. He said that I shouldn't have had to do that.

I made veggie pizza for dinner that night even though I was suppose to take the weekend off. I just enjoyed cooking. And being helpful. Alice came home before the boys and helped me cut up the veggies while we waited.

"Any plans for the weekend?"

"Nope."

"Good, we are going to Emmett's club. Its so much fun!" She squeaked excitedly.

"Sounds fun. But I don't have anything to wear."

"How do you not have anything to wear? You've made 1200 bucks in two weeks are you telling me you haven't gone shopping?"

"Nope."

"Ok well we have about two hours before everyone will be here. Lets go shopping."

We both got new clothes and she finally convinced me to get a mini red dress and a pair of leggings to go on underneath. I bought red peep toe pumps to match. Edward and Emmett's cars were in the driveway/

"Woops, looks like we are late." We laughed and made our way inside with our many shopping bags. "Hey guys the pizza is in the fridge go ahead and grab it. We went to our rooms and then came back to the kitchen. The pizza Alice and I made was sitting on the counter and they had set the table.

"Sorry I would have made something different had I known we were going out tonight."

"No it looks amazing." Edward said cutting the pizza and serving it to all of us.

Like normal we ate quickly barely talking. It wasn't really an uncomfortable silence, more like everyone was just stuffing their faces.

"Any problems today?" Edward asked me.

"Nope,"I said taking my last bite of pizza. He gave me a weird look but I didn't really want to bring up the weird conversation I had with Greg in front of everyone else. I was glad he didn't say anything.

"So I have a surprise for your brother." I said to Alice as we started getting ready.

"Weird what would that be?"

"Remember my cousin Rose?"

"Wait the one the he had a summer fling with the summer the guys all graduated?"

"Yea, well I invited her to come out with us tonight. He doesn't have a girlfriend or anything does he?"

"No he doesn't. Seriously I can't believe she is in town."

"Yea when I told her about my new job she wanted to come see me and she had an opportunity with her job to come down here. I guess the law firm she works for is opening a office in the city. She offered to come help open it."

"Oh I can't wait to see his face. You know he hasn't been serious with a girl since that summer."

"Really? That's insane."I said shocked.

"I know. But now that we are already we need to get our butts down stairs." I put my shoes on and looked in the mirror standing next to Alice. She was wearing a skin tight black dress. As we descended the stairs there was a whistle from the front door.

"Little Bella has grown up!" Emmett closed the door behind him and laughed as we rolled our eyes. Jasper came around the corner and greeted Alice with a kiss on the cheek. Edward on the other hand seemed frozen. I blushed under he gazed and moved my eyes to the floor. Everyone seemed to be silent until the doorbell rang. Emmett turned to open it before I could stop him. "Oh my god."

"Hi," My cousins voice was soft and in shock. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell her Emmett was among the friends I had reconnected with.

"Rose, how, why, I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Bella invited me." Everyone turned to look at me except Alice who was trying to pretend to look shocked but failing.

"Um, surprise Emmett and well Rose to I guess since I didn't get to tell you Emmett will be joining us." I smiled at her and she walked in to give me a hug.

"It's been to long. And damn girl you look hot! Who dressed you?"

"That would have to be Alice." I said laughing. Rose gave her a hug as well and then seen Jasper snake his arm back around her waist.

"Well about damn time you two. Alice had the biggest crush on you back in the day. Wait does that mean you got your crush as well?" She said turning back to me.

"No, no, no, and we do _not _need to discuss that either. It's already 9 o'clock we are going to be late." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

"Wait who did you have a crush on in high school?" Emmett asked.

"No one." Alice and I said at the same time and we walked out the door. The drive to the club was entertaining to say the least. It took Emmett all of two seconds to fall back into things with Rose. Ok maybe not completly but they seemed pretty cozy in the limo.

"Ok Mike Newton?"

"Eww god no Emmett!" I laughed because he kept guessing.

"Why do you keep guessing Emmett, you do realize your colder then ice or whatever." Rose said elbowing him for me.

"Ouch but thanks for the clue, so if Alice had a crush on Jasper, then the only other two I really haven't guessed is well me and Edward." My face went red once again.

"Seriously can we stop this little game." Alice said sticking up for me.

"No I want to know. So it most likely wasn't me because you well pushed Rose towards me now twice. So that only leaves Edward and-"

"OK really we can change the subject now. Rose how have you been?" Edward cut off Emmett and changed the subject. I sighed in relief as Rose began to talk about her job and the other things she has been up to. I was thankful when the limo reached the club and we were let out.

The music was loud and the place was almost packed. We were let in at a side door and brought to a reserved table.

"6 shots of patron and 3 beers, girls what do you want?" Emmett asked.

"I'll have a Soco and diet." I added. Rose ordered a margarita and Alice the same. The waiter soon came back with our drinks and I knew I was in trouble after the thrid shot of patron.

"I love this song lets go dance." Rose grabbed me and Alice and dragged us to the dance floor and surprisingly the boys joined us soon after, but to sound manly Jasper added something about keeping guys off his girl.

I was surprised when Edward put his hands on my hips but I kept dancing, if I was sober I probably would have froze but I was defiantly not sober.

"Having fun?" I asked leaning into his ear so he could hear me over the music.

"Yea, I don't think I have been out since Jessica left."

"Why? I mean I know you have Lily but you could have gotten a babysitter."

"I don't trust a lot of people. And the ones I do trust are the ones out with me tonight. Other then of course her grandparents."

"Well" I said placing my arms around his neck. "We better make up for the last year of you not being able to go out." He laughed and we kept dancing until everyone's legs hurt.

* * *

><p>"So you had a crush on me in high school?" Edward said plopping down onto the couch after we got home.<p>

"Yea, look I'm embarrassed enough about it, you were never suppose to find that out."

"Aw, its ok. I'm honored."He said placing his hand over his heart acting dramatic.

"Your a dork." I said pushing his arm but falling into him instead. I meant to move but his arm went around me and kept me there. "Comfy?"

"Yup." He mumbled adjusting us so we were laying down. "Thank you Bella. For everything. I don't know how I was surviving for the last year."

"With the help of good friends and the people that love you. And your welcome. Though I don't feel like I have done much."

"You make her happy. Me happy." It was the last thing I heard before his breathing slowing and light snores filled the air.

* * *

><p>"Ouch."<p>

"Morning sunshine." I said walking up to Edward walking up on the couch. "Here." I handed him pain meds and a glass of water.

"Thanks. Um, sorry about last night."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Sleeping on the couch with you I guess I don't know."

"Don't worry about it. Its not like you fondled me."

"Yea. Still I don't want you to think I'm a creep." I laughed and he gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry but I don't think you are a creep. Far from it." I turned the t.v. on and to a random movie. Alice and Jasper soon joined us and Emmett took Rose home to shower and get clean clothes. We decided to cook out on the grill later and go for a swim.

"Your kind of amazing you know that."

"And why do you say that Miss Alice?" I asked taking my eyes from Edward who was standing by the grill dripping in his swim trunks.

"Because, you got Lily to smile again and Edward to have fun again and enjoy life. We have been trying for months to get him to be carefree again. And it took you two weeks."

"I didn't really do anything but watch Lily and make sure he had a nice sit down dinner with his daughter every night." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You've done much more then that believe me. You are changing that man for the better." I glanced over at Edward again. He was laughing with Emmett and Jasper. He did seem a little different. I don't know that I was the actual reason behind it but I was happy to know he was doing better.

"Hey, thank you Bella, I have had so much fun with Emmett last night and today."

"Aw, no problem. I knew how much that summer meant to you. I just wanted you to relive it again. Maybe for longer?" I laughed as she eyed me carefully.

"Ok don't start planning a damn wedding I'm sure Alice will beat me to that but yes I kind of want to make the stay permanent." We all hugged and squealed. When we broke apart the boys were looking at us weird.

"And I wouldn't go as far as saying I will beat you to the alter. Jasper and I have only been together for almost 7 months."

"You have him hook. You have to notice the way he looks at you." I said looking over at him.

"Yea I know." She giggled. Dinner was soon done and we all sat by the pool eating. The boys took our plates for us as we were to busy talking about weddings and all the fun that comes with them. We were so caught up talking that we didn't hear them come back outside and before we knew it we were being dragged into the pool.

We must have swam for hours playing chicken and water volleyball. Edward really did have it made here.

"Edward I swear I am going to hurt you!" I yelled as he came closer to me as I placed my towel around me. I had gotten dried off and he was trying to get me back in the pool. The others laughed as he continued his pursuit. "EDWARD!" I screamed as I was lifted over his shoulder and he jumped into the pool. "You are so going to get it!" We started wrestling around trying to dunk each other. By the time a truce was called I noticed we were the only ones left in the pool.

"Um, well I guess we should get out too." I wasn't sure what to say so I just nodded and followed him out and into the house. He turned to hand me a dry towel which found us face to face merely inches from each other. There was a moment of silence where I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Hey," We both turned quickly. "Oh sorry, I, I mean we were thinking about going to town and getting a drink you guys want to join?"

"I'm actually going to stay in. I had enough last night." I said quickly feeling embarrassed for really no reason that Emmett had caught us doing, well nothing.

"Yea you all go ahead and go, I don't really want to be the fifth wheel."

"Ok then see you guys a bit later then." He gave us a weird look and then left with the others.

"Want to see what we can rent on t.v.?" Edward asked me awkwardly.

"Um, yea sure, just let me go change." I ran to my room shutting my door quickly and leaning against it taking a few deep breathes. I wasn't sure what almost happened.

I ran a brush through my hair and but on cotton pajama booty shorts and a wife beater. I took a deep breath and made my way back down stairs to find Edward already on the couch in nothing but basketball shorts. He was looking through the PPV movies getting an idea of what we could watch.

"Anything look good?"

"Some. Have you seen the Hunger Games yet?"

"No but I have wanted to."

"Alright we will watch that." I settled on the opposite end of the couch to watch the movie. He rolled his eyes and then pulled me over to him so I was leaning into his shoulder. The movie started and nothing was said.

* * *

><p>I laid in bed longer then normal the next morning. Yesterday had been so different. The little moments with Edward to cuddling on the couch together. I couldn't figure out what it all meant. I wasn't sure how to act around him when Lily got home either.<p>

Edward was hot there was no denying it, its what made me had a crush on him in high school. But now I was acting getting to know him, and I was liking it and him.

Voices erupted down stairs so loud that I actually jumped. I made my way slowly down the steps to the entry way. I could hear Edward yelling and another woman screaming right back.

"Give me my fucking daughter now!"

"Jessica you need to leave." Edwards voice was low and almost a growl. I've never seen him this angry and I'm not sure that was the right word for the emotion coming off from him. Jessica on the other hand looked pale and her eyes seemed to have sunk in to her head. She was way to thin and her hair was brittle looking. She clenched her fists moving to hit Edward. I left my place on the last step and grabbed her pushing her towards the door.

"Get your sluts hands off from my Edward!" Now it was my turn to swing. I back handed her across the face which stunned her into silence. I low chuckle came from behind me.

"He said leave. Now you can do it on your own or you can talk with the police. And by the looks of you I'm sure you have some kind of drug on you so I doubt that would be a good idea." Edward walked around the pair of us and opened the front door.

She gave me a dirty look but turned out of the house and left. Edward waited till she had completely left before closing the door and turning to me. I was shocked when he wrapped his hands around my waist picking me up and hugging me.

"Thank you." He mumbled into my hair.

"You don't need to say thank you. She doesn't need to speak to you like that in your home. And she defiantly doesn't need to see Lily with the way she is looking." He hugged me tighter as my feet met the ground again. I rubbed my hand on his back to help calm him down more and then the door opened.

"Dad!" We realeased each other quickly and he turned scooping up Lily into his arms.

"I missed you baby girl. How was your stay and Grandma and Grandpas?"

"Great! We had lots of fun. They got horses!" She spread her hands wide to show the size of the horses as Greg walked in with her bags.

"Hey how was she for you?"

"Oh great, no problems at all. Hopefully we can start seeing more of her?"

"Defiantly. Just let me know when. She starts school Monday so we will have to set something up." I left Greg and Edward to talk as I took Lily's bags to the laundry room.

"Did you have a shower yet today?" I asked as she followed me.

"No. I knew I would have to have one tonight for school in the morning so I waited."

"Alright well lets go get you ready for a shower maybe we can have popcorn and a movie before bed?"

"Ok!" She ran off in the direction of her room. I heard Edward tell her to say goodbye as she ran past.

As I loaded the washer I thought more about Edward. I knew the weeks to come were either going to be awkward and completely different.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I don't really have much of a plan for this story I just sort of sat down and started writing because I needed a distraction and this is what came out. I am glad you guys like it! I own nothing but my mistakes.. I will try to update as often as possible!**

"Eight things every kid should experience." I read aloud from the paper I had printed earlier that day. Lily was sitting at the island in the kitchen with all her 'outlines' from school in front of her. First grade was defiantly different from when I was in it.

"Are you going to make me do them?" She asked biting into an apple slice.

"Well no I'm not going to _make _ you do them, that part is up to you. But I do think you should join a team."

"You want me to play a sport?"

"You can if you want to." I laughed a little at her scrunched up nose. "But there is more to teams then just sports. Or well what some define as sports. If your looking for something more 'girly' then there is always cheer-leading, dance, swimming, I hear your school has a swim team, or gymnastics. But girls can play softball, basketball, volleyball. Though some of that might be more for when you are older.

"I like the sound of dance and cheer-leading."

"You can always do both if you want. They are on separate days Cheer is Mondays and Dance is Tuesdays and Thursdays. But that is a lot of stuff during the week so its up to you."

"I think I want to do both. What else is on that list?" She asked leaning forward to peek.

"Lets see, being on a team was number one. Then there is camping, chores, snow, farm life, lemonade stand, fly a kite, and go bowling." Her nose was scrunched up again. "Whats with the face dork?" I laughed.

"Chores. Eww."

"Do you even know what they are?"

"Duh cleaning!"

"Well yea but there is more then just that. How about we start with keeping your room clean and making your bed in the morning easy enough?"

"Sure I think I can do that. Um, when can we do the other stuff? And can we have snow in Texas?"

"Not any snow worth seeing. We will have to convince your dad to go see your grandparents in Washington if you want to see good snow. And we can do the other stuff whenever. We can camp and fly a kite in the back yard. But some of these things we defiantly need your dads permission. Like farm life. Though I know neither him nor I ever had experience with that." I laughed a little trying to think of me taking care of anything to do with a farm. I may have grown up in the country but I didn't have a lot of country _experience _I guess. The doorbell rang and Lily ran off to grab the door. I followed behind her but froze at the sound of the voice from new comer.

"Sweetheart! I've missed you!"

"Hi mom." Lily's voice was quite as I pulled my phone from my pocket. Edwards phone went to voice mail right away and his office number eventually went to an answering machine. I quickly called Alice trying to be quite yet stay close.

_"Hey girl, what's up?"_

"Edward needs to get home now." I whispered.

_"Why are you whispering is everything ok?" _I could hear her moving from her desk and the click of her shoes.

"No Jessica is here. Lily answered the door."

_"Ok I will get him and I will call the police. Just, distract her." _She ended the call and I took a deep breath. Hopefully I wouldn't hit her again in front of Lily.

"May I help you." I said walking behind Lily and pulling her behind me. I was shocked that she let me hide her. I know she knows what happened but the woman is still her mother it shocked me to feel like Lily was choosing me over her.

"Yes you can let me have my daughter you can't stop me from taking her. She's mine not yours."

"And her father doesn't want you on his property so you can leave freely or the police can handle this."

"Can't threaten me today bitch I ain't got nothin on me." Lily's hand tightened on mine as Jessica took another step towards me. "So i suggest you do as I say or pay the consequences." Lily was trying to pull me away from her now but I stood my ground.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. I've gotten past Edwards gate twice now. You think that guy can stop me. I know him better then you. I spent years trying to please him and never was I enough. I even had a kid for him and he still ignored me."

"He worked so you could have whatever you wanted. You dropped out of school and ditched your kid every night to go drink and whatever else. Now I would ask you to leave again but since I know you won't listen I will let them handle it." I pointed behind her where a police car had pulled in with Edward right in front of it. I turned my back to her picking up Lily and walking to the back of the house to her art room. Jessica tried to follow as she yelled more swear words at me and screaming anything she could. I covered Lily's ears with my shoulder and my free hand.

I shut the door quickly behind me and just stood there Lily was shaking and crying.

"Shh, its ok, your dad is here, he is going to take care of it."

"She scares me. She, she used to yell a lot at me." I sat down in a chair by the window and Lily curled up on my lap leaning her head on my shoulder. "Please don't let her take me."

"I would never let that happen. Better yet I know your dad wouldn't either. You have both of us, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose."

"Who's Rose?"

"She's my cousin. She is with Emmett now. Like how Alice and Jasper are together."

"That's cool." She seemed to be calming down as the subject changed a little. I heard the front door close which made Lily jump. As the footsteps grew closer she tightened her grip on me. I knew it was only Edward so I continued to rock her trying to keep her calm.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he opened the door and she ran to him as soon as she heard his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For opening the door."

"Lily, listen to me, I never want you to apologize for your mothers actions. You had no idea she would come her and though you shouldn't have been opening the door without Bella there yet, its still not your fault." He gave her another hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I was just scared. But Bella helped me. She's a good mommy." I almost choked on the air from breathing in so fast. "I mean, not my mom, I mean, sorry."

"It's ok." I said kissing the top of her head to reassure her. Edward smiled between the two of us with a weird look on his face.

"You two have gotten close." He laughed.

"DAD!" She suddendly shouted with a huge grin/

"What?" He rubbed his ear.

"Can we go see Grandma and Grandpas in, where is it again Bella?"

"Washington."

"Yea there! I want to see real snow!" She was jumping up and down pleading. Not that it would take that much to convince Edward to say yes, but it was still cute.

"Well we will have to wait till the winter time but I am sure they would love us to come." She squealed excitedly and ran off to her room.

"You really are great with her."

"Well she makes it easy." We smiled at each other. "I'm sorry about her mom comment. I promise I have never encouraged that, I-"

"Bella, it didn't bother me. Your a better role model for her anyway." He kept getting closer to me until we were chest to chest. "I'm so happy that you came back into my life. Into our lives." His hand was in my hair pulling my face to his. I inhaled quickly preparing myself.

"Edward? Bella? Where are you guys?" Emmett's voice flowed down the hallway ruining the moment. Edward cleared his throat half smiled and began walking out into the hall with me behind him.

"Hey there you two are. Alice told me what was going on. Is everything good now?"

"Yea. I have a restraining order now and I will have to go to court soon for sole custody. And I'm getting a better alarm system."

"Sounds like a plan." I said walking up next to Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" I was half awake not fully sure what was going on until I felt a poke in my back.

"Dad. I had a bad dream."

"Hmm, come here." I pulled the covers back and let Lily crawl into my bed.

"Wheres Bella?"

"Excuse me?" I was wide awake now. "Why would you think she is in here?"

"Well because she wasn't in her room. I went there first."

"But why would you think Bella would be in here just because she isn't in her room?"

"Cause you like her. You like her more then you liked mom. " I know the saying that kids say the darnedest things, but seriously, where the hell did she get this stuff and just like she read my mind she went on. "Emmett told Rose that he thinks you and Bella were going to get together. I just thought it was the same together like Alice and Jasper too."

"What would you think about that? If Bella and I were together. Would you be ok that?"

"Yea I think so."

"Why do you only think so?"

"I don't want her to leave me."

"I promise you that will never happen. Even if Bella and I aren't together." She nuzzled into my chest closing her eyes. She amazed me so much. I waited till she was fast asleep to go find Bella. I found it weird that it was 3 a.m. and she wasn't sleeping.

I walked around the dark house searching for her until I heard her voice drifting in from outside. I slowed my pace as I made my way to the open slider that led to the back porch. Alice was sitting with her. A bottle of wine sat on a table between them.

"I like him. More then I should. But I suppose there is nothing I can do about that."

"No, there's really not. But why do you think it is such a bad thing to like him?" Alice asked Bella. I was really hoping this was about me and not some other random guy.

"Because what if it didn't work? I couldn't put Lily through that."

"The fact that you put her before your own feelings and before Edwards feelings just proves you are the perfect woman. For both of them." Bella's face lit up and she took a sip of her wine.

"Wait, Edwards feelings?"

"Oh come on don't play dumb with me. The moment he set eyes on you something changed in him." She was right. I had changed the day she walked into my office. I just hadn't realized it till now. "And all the little moments you two keep having. I'm surprised you two haven't ripped each others clothes off yet."

"Alice!"

"Shh, you want to wake everyone." They laughed together.

"Thanks. I mean for talking to me. I swear I feel like I'm in high school again, crushing on Edward all over again."

"Well I think it may be more then a crush this time. Seeing as back then your crush was dependent on his popularity and devilish good looks." They giggled again.

"Don't forget his amazing body." She sighed a moan. It was my turn to girl talk was different the guy talk. "We were ridiculous back then. God do you remember that binder we had with all the wedding stuff we planned when we were like 12."

"Hell yea! I still have that damn thing!"

"Are you serious Alice? Why?"

"Because it was one of my favorite memories of us. Plus I knew I would need it for when we planned our weddings."

"We have to be engaged to be planning a wedding." Bella laughed and had I been in on the conversation I probably would have too. I never really knew girls actually did that; actually planned their weddings for the entire life.

"Well I know that Jasper and I will end up together. I don't think it is possible to love someone more then I love him. And I _know _you and Edward belong together. The only reason I'm happy that it didn't happen back then is because then he wouldn't have Lily."

"I don't think it would have worked had we started dating before or during college. Back then I didn't know him. I just knew him as the body and the guy every girl wanted." They both fell into a silence and looked to the stars.

"Hey."

"Holy shit Jasper don't fucking scare me like that. Damn dude." I whispered harshly holding my chest.

"Sorry but what the hell are you doing standing in the dark?" He laughed.

"Well I was looking for Bella. But-"

"Ah, spying."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"What have I missed?" I gave him a questioning look. "Anything good?" He pushed.

"Bella wants me. Alice is surprised we haven't 'ripped each others clothes off', oh, and Alice is talking wedding plans." His eyes widened. "And no I haven't told anyone about the ring. I don't think she knows. I think they were just talking about the past and brought up some wedding plan book they made when they were 12." He calmed down a bit.

I was with him when he picked out the engagement ring for her. He'd only had it for about two weeks now and I was surprised he hadn't popped the question yet. He told me only a few weeks into their relationship that he knew she was the one. I wish I would have waited for that feeling. So much of his relationship with Alice I was jealous of.

We both stared at the girls and then Jasper's movement made me do a double take. The ring box was in his hand as he moved to the slider. I was not missing this. Both the girls jumped as the screen door was slid open.

"Hey what are you guys doing up?" Bella asked giving Alice a quick side glance.

"Oh," We looked at each other. "Um, Lily had a bad dream. And she went looking for you but when you weren't in your room she came and woke me up. But I wanted to make sure you were ok since you weren't in bed. Shes back asleep now." I said because of the worried look on her face. "And Jasper is awake because-" I looked at him hoping he hadn't lost his nerve.

"Because I couldn't sleep another moment without asking you something." He took a deep breath and then got on one knee in front of her. Both her and Bella gasped. "I can't tell you the moment I fell in love with you because I think there was always a part of me that has. Even when you were Emmett's annoying maybe sister you still had a way to get me going. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and I am so glad that you waited all these years for me to finally realize what I have always had right in front of me. I can't imagine spending my life without you in it. Alice Cullen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Her hands were shaking and she was crying. Bella had tears in her eyes with the biggest smile I have ever seen. I grabbed her hand pulling her towards the house. I figured Jasper and Alice could use some privacy.

"I can't believe that just happened! I mean we were literally just talking about weddings and-" She stopped and her face turned red. "And other stuff." I stopped at the beginning of the stairs turning to face her. In the dark house she didn't realize I had stopped and ran right into me but before she could take a step back I stopped her pulling her lips to mine. "Wow." I smiled as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Wow what?"

"I always wondered what that would be like." I laughed a little.

"Did it meet your standards."

"Nope," She gave me a small smile. "It was way better." And she pulled me back into her. This kiss was nothing like the first. She was full of passion and need and want. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair as I push her back to the wall. She moaned into my mouth and I could have taken her right there had it not been for the tiny footsteps I heard coming from the hallway upstairs.

"Daddy?"

"Right here. I said trying to catch my breath. Bella kissed my cheek then making her way to Lily at the top of the steps.

"Bella!" Lily ran to her arms as she reached the top step. "Can I sleep next to you?"

"I thought you were sleeping in your dads bed."

"Well if you both sleep in there I can protect both my girls." Lily smiled and dropped down from Bella's arms. She took off into Bella's room coming out with the one blanket Bella always used. A quilt her mother made.

"Come on." Lily grabbed my hand as we followed her to my room. I was thankful then for the California king sized bed.

I wasn't sure what could make this night more perfect. Life finally seemed to be getting better. Lily was happy again. I was happy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Ok so shorter chapter.. I'm kinda having some writers block.. Not sure really where to go with this story. I kind of know where I want it to go but not sure on the middle parts.. lol.. Anyways...Hope you all enjoy and thank you again for all the reviews. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p>"Morning." Edward Kissed my cheek as he passed the kitchen table to get coffee. Alice and I had our 'wedding book' out along with a million other magazines and books.<p>

"Good morning." Alice smiled at me. She loved that we were together now.

"I think I like this burnt orange color for the bridesmaids dresses."

"I like them." I said as she slide the magazine to me. "How many girls are you having?"

"Well you and Rose." I was rather shock when she named us both off. I knew her and I were close again, but the Rose part confused me. "Well Jasper and I talked about it and well he is going to have Edward and Emmett and I don't have a ton of friends that are girls. And well I want you to be my maid of honor."

"I would love to be! Thank you!" We hugged.

"Jasper is going to ask Edward to be his best man so at least everyone in the wedding party will be couples."

Lily joined us at the table with Edward. They were eating cereal together as they watched us work. We must have sat there for hours planning. Alice didn't want a long engagement so the wedding was set for next month. She wanted a October wedding. By the time we wrapped things up for the day so we could eat lunch Lily and Edward had disappeared.

We made our way to the kitchen and heard splashes coming from outside. Glancing out the slider we seen Edward and Lily in the pool. Since it was so warm that day we stuck with veggies and sandwiches. We sat on the deck to eat and watch Edward and Lily.

"So whats been going on with you and Edward?" She had been bugging me to tell her details but I didn't really have any.

"I swear there is nothing to say. Nothing has really happened. I mean we kiss. And I sleep in his bed most nights but Lily is still having her nightmares so she ends up with us a lot."

"Ok seriously. That is horrible and disappointing." I gave her a dirty look and she laughed. "What? Do you want to be taking things slowly?"

"I don't know. We haven't even made this whole thing official. I mean I like where this seems to be headed. And I like him a lot. I just don't want to ruin anything or be one of those clingy girls."

"Yea I get that."

"Hey babe. Why aren't you two in the pool?" Jasper said giving Alice a quick kiss.

"We were working on wedding stuff. How was golf with Emmett?"

"Good as always. He and Rose will be here later for dinner. What ya makin' Bella?" Alice smacked him in the arm for assuming I was cooking. "I was joking." He rubbed his arm with a fake pout.

"Well for that I think the boys should cook. Bella and I always cook. Well Bella cooks. I just sometimes help. But not the point."

"Fine. We are grilling."

"Fine." I couldn't help but laugh at them. Their play fights were so stupid but entertaining at the same time.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked walking up the steps to join us with Lily.

"Cooking dinner. Grilling actually." Jasper answered. "So that means we have to go to the store because I want steaks."

"Bella you are going to love his steaks." Alice stood to go inside to help get the food.

"Can I go with you Alice?" Lily asked.

"Yea as long as its ok with your dad." Edward laughed and nodded. She ran inside to get dressed. "Be back soon."

Alice and Jasper went inside to get Lily and leave. Edward was staring at me. It was making me blush because I didn't know why. I heard the front door close and then he moved.

His kiss was rough and full of need. "I've wanted to do that all day." He breathed heavily onto my neck.

"Why did you wait so long?" I laughed a little. He could have easily just pulled me a way for a minute.

"Because I didn't want to be caught by little eyes." He said kissing me again. When things started to heat up more he pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" I was nervous. I wasn't as experienced as some people when it came to relationships. I never had time for them in college.

"I just want to do this right."

"What right?" Now I was really confused.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" It took every ounce of my self control not to laugh. I felt like we were in school again and he was passing me a note saying check yes or no.

"Of course." I said with a wide smile. He gave me a sweet kiss and then there was foot steps heading towards us. "Hey guys." I said turning to see Emmett and Rose come in.

"Are we interrupting?" Rose said with a sly smile giving me a smile.

"Not really." Edward said kissing my cheek. "Was just making things official." I playfully pushed him as he gloated.

"Aw, that's awesome!" Rose hugged me again and the guys did their awkward handshake hug.

"About damn time dude." I heard Emmett tell Edward which made Rose and I laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I stood in my room feeling proud of myself. Bella had gone with Alice and Rose to the spa while Jasper and Emmett stayed behind to help me with my mini project. I had taken Lily to a birthday party at a friends house.

I had really only planned to move Bella's things to my room but wanted it to be more like our room. So I had thankfully asked Alice and Rose what they thought. Apparently Bella's favorite color is red so instead of painting the walls which would have taken forever, we left those white and then painted the trim red. Alice had bought some things and hide them in her and Jasper's room for me.

I had all new bedding and I got another dresser that matched mine so it went with the rest of the furniture.

"You did good man. She'll love it." Jasper said slapping his hand onto my back.

"I'm just shocked we got everything done." Emmett said joining us just inside the doorway to my room. I was just nervous it would be to much for Bella. Alice assured me a million times that she would be happy and love it but I was still nervous.

_Almost there -A_

"That was Alice. They are almost here." I placed my phone back in my pocket and we went downstairs. The wedding was tomorrow and I found it funny that Jasper hadn't wanted a bachelor party. He said he wasn't sad to see his single days go so he didn't need one more night out. I kind of understood that but again a feeling of jealousy happened because I wanted the love those two shared.

"Hey we're home." Bella's voice rang out. She snaked her arms around me giving me a kiss. "What have you boys been up too?"

"A lot actually. I have a surprise for you."

"For me? You do realize its not me getting married this weekend. Its Alice's day. So shouldn't she be getting the surprises." She laughed a little but I shook my head grabbing her hand and pulling her to the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"You don't like surprises do you?"

"Not really." I smiled at her as I lead her past her old room and to mine, and well hers now as well. I stood there without opening the door and she looked at me. "My surprise is in here?" I nodded. She opened the door slowly and took a step in side. "My surprise is new bed sheets? Did you paint? Wait that's my, Edward, what's going on?"

"Bella will you move in with me? I know you already live here but I want you to live with me."

"Of course." She kissed me knotting her fingers into my hair. By the time the kiss broke we were both breathing heavily laying on the bed. "If you keep backing away from me I am going to get a complex." I laughed.

"I want it to be romantic that's all. Considering you have thought about this since we were in school together. I just want it to be perfect for you and exactly what you want."

"You are what I want. I don't need anything other then that. And even though you are the most cheesy romantic guy I have ever dated I still love everything you say and do. With that said, if you make me wait much longer I will have to drug you and take advantage of you." She was blushing at her truthfulness but for me it was the biggest turn on ever. "You know what I wanted when we were in school." She said moving to straddle my lap. "I wanted you in every way possible. I would day dream about you taking me in the laundry room of your house. Or in the woods behind mine. I never dreamed of candles or wine or anything romantic all I wanted was you. And that is all I still want. Just you." My lips crashed onto hers. I couldn't wait a second longer to make her really mine. Hearing just some of her fantasy's was enough to push me over the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"You look amazing Alice." Rose and I said as she stepped out from behind the changing wall in our dressing room.

"Thank you! I feel like a princess. I can't believe this day is finally here. I am glad we had a short engagement. I don't think I would have lasted."

"Guessing no cold feet then." I laughed as she talked fast. I received a dirty look.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes Alice. We have made sure everything has gone according to plan." Rose told her as she place her veil on her. Rose turned her to the mirror and she smiled.

"Thank you. I couldn't have asked for better bridesmaids." She stood and gave us both a hug. I handed her, her flowers and we made our way to meet Edward and Jasper.

"Ah here is the woman of the hour. How ya feelin' sis?" Emmett asked Alice giving her a hug.

"Like I might throw up. But because I'm overly excited not because I am nervous." She was almost jumping up and down which i didn't know how since she was in 5 inch heels.

We stood in our lines as I gave one last look to Alice giving her a wink. The doors opened and we made our way inside. I should have been paying attention to the ceremony but my eyes would only stay on Edward. He looked amazing today.

_"God Bella you are amazing" __ Edward said into my ear as he nibbled on it. His hands roamed my naked body lingering over my breasts. _

I blushed at the memory when the crowd began to clap as Alice and Jasper shared their first kissed as husband and wife. We excited the church and blew bubbles at the newly weds as they walked to their limo.

We all climbed in behind them. The ride was fun. We drove around the town for about an hour waiting for the reception to begin.

"Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock" Everyone in the hall rose to their feet and clapped once again. Their first dance started. Edward, Emmett, Rose, and I stood by our table to watch. I leaned into Edwards arms breathing him in.

_"Bella?" _

_"Hmm?" I was half asleep still as the light of that morning flooded the room. _

_"I have to go with the guys."_

_"K'" His nose grazed my cheek as he kissed my jawline to my lips. _

_"I love you." _

_"Good." I smiled as he kissed me lightly again. "I love you too."_

We joined them on the dance floor for the wedding party dance.

"With all the smiling and blushing you have been doing, I would have thought it was your wedding day." Edward said as his arms went around my waist.

"I may have zoned out a couple times."

"Yea on what?"

"You, us. Just can't believe everything that has happened."

"Well believe it babe because I'm never letting you go." He gave me a sweet kiss as the song ended. His mother came over to us.

"Hey we are going to go ahead and take Lily back to the house. She is extremely tuckered out."

"Alright. We won't stay out to long." He said kissing her cheek.

"Don't be silly stay and have fun. She will probably fall asleep in the car anyway. And it was so nice seeing you Bella." She gave me a hug as well and then we went to say goodnight to Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the love!As always Enjoy and Review if you would like :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Masen I hereby give you all parental and custody rights over Lily Masen." I breathed a sigh of relief. Not that there would be a chance that Jessica would have beat Edward but still coming to court today with him and Lily had made me nervous. Jessica started yelling almost instantly and I quickly got Lily out of there.<p>

"I'm sorry sweetie." I said to her as we walked down the echoing hallway.

"It's ok. I'm just glad I get to stay with you and dad." She squeezed my hand a little. She had been so strong through this whole ordeal and now it was finally over. For now at least. And top make everything better, Edwards divorce was officially over. We made our way to the front door and waited for Edward to join us. It didn't take him long as he wanted out of there as much as any of us did.

"Thanks for getting her out of there. You ok sweeite?" He asked Lily kneeling down next to her.

"Yea. Just ready to go home. Or do I have to go to school?"

"No, you've had a long day I think you can skip out on the rest of it." She beamed as we opened the door. But instead of the quite morning we had been greeted with when we arrived at the court house, we were greeted with many yelling people flashing camara's in our faces.

"Mr. Masen, how did you guys meet?"

"Are you two official now?"

"Did you win?"

"How will this divorce affect your company?"

"Is it true Mr. Whitlock has sole ownership now?"

"Is this the woman you had an affair with?"

A few officers from inside the court house rushed to our side to help us to the car and driver that was waiting for us to depart.

"Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because you shouldn't have to deal with that. What some of them say." He looked ashamed.

"Edward, we know the truth. The people that matter know the truth. I know you would never cheat on any girl. Including Jessica, as horrible as she was. I don't care what they say about me. And if I couldn't handle it I wouldn't be here with you." He leaned in a gave me a quick kiss.

"Your amazing. Thank you. For everything. But there is something I need to tell you." I instantly got a knot in my stomach. I swear I hated being a girl sometimes. We instantly assume the worst.

"Ok?" I said nervously.

"Well I was thinking. Um, ok well your fired." He must have smiled at the shocked look on my face. "I don't want you to be working for me anymore. I want to buy you what ever it is you need and want." Lily was falling asleep on my arm.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yea, but I feel weird about you buying me stuff." I said.

"Well don't, I want to." He gave me another kiss this one last a little bit longer. "I think this may be one of the best days ever." I smiled against his lips and then rested my head against his shoulder.

"I think I agree. Other then being fired. But now it seems I have unlimited funds." I winked looking at him.

"But I do have another surprise for you." He said with a sly smile.

"Ugh, what?"

"Oh don't sound so icky about it." He laughed as the limo bumped into a parking lot. I glanced out the window noticing a car lot.

"No."

"What? You've been driving Alice's car for ever now. And you wanted a new car. Please let me do this." I took a deep breath.

"Fine. But nothing over board."

"Nope just going for whatever you want. I didn't buy one on my own because I wanted you to pick it out.

We spent the next hour looking at the car lot. I ended up getting a brand new Ford Edge. But seeing as Edward want it to have a state of the art alarm system plus a million other customizations I would be able to have it next week.

"When are Alice and Jasper moving?"

"Why wanting the house to ourselves are we?" He picked on me as we got back in the limo.

"No I just assumed since they were back and married they would want their own place"

"Yea I assume they do. But I know the house isn't quite ready yet. So I don't know really. Probably with in the month though. Its going to be different without them there."

"Yea I will defiantly miss them being there everyday. But I'm sure not much will change. I know they will always be over or vice versa."

"Dad?" Lily said mumbling half asleep.

"Yea sweetie?"

"Why don't they want to live with us anymore?"

"Oh that's not why they are moving but they are going to want their own space now."

"Why we have lots."

"Because they might want to have kids of their own too silly."

"Oh." She seemed satisfied with the answer given and started to doze off again.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Home!" We stepped into the decorated house with a banner saying 'CONGRATS' about the entry way.<p>

"We didn't go anywhere."

"But you won!" Alice said hugging Edward. I carried Lily to her room as she was still fast asleep. I came back out to everyone at the table.

"So glad this is over and she is out of your life. For now at least." Alice was still talking excitedly.

"Yea me too. But enough about this. How was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing! We went to Paris! Oh my god. Best. Shopping. Ever!" She pulled out her camera from her purse to show Rose and I pictures from their trip as the guys grabbed some beer from the fridge and went to the back deck.

"So how did court really go?"

"Good until we left. Then we were bombarded with reporters. Apparently they have caught wind of all of this. They were asking some crazy questions."

"I bet. I have read some of the stuff people have been saying just because people call and ask for comments on things. Half the stuff is so bizarre I can't believe they actually think its real." We laughed a little knowing some of the things people had begun to say. Though most reports were in Edwards favor there were some of those outlandish ones that usually said something about finding big foot and such that were saying some horrible things about Edward.

"Yea, Edward feels bad about the things that are being said that involves me but I don't want him to. I keep telling him if I couldn't handle it I wouldn't be here but its like he is scared that I won't stick around."

"Well Jessica didn't." Rose said. Both Alice and I looked at her weirdly. "Well all I am saying is the last girl he loved, or thought he loved, turned out to be, um, crazy I guess is the word I will use."

"Well that's putting it nicely." Alice said laughing. "I think Rose has a point. He isn't use to trusting a lot of people. And I'm guessing he is just scared because well its obvious the boy is already in love with you."

"You know what?" Alice asked with a wicked grin. "Did he say it to you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. Holding out on us when?" Rose gushed.

"The day of the wedding. That morning when he was getting ready to leave to go with the guys." I blushed thinking of other memories.

"Anything else?" Rose pushed.

"We may have finally slept together."

"Oh my god! You really were holding out on us!"

"Well I didn't want to tell you that day! It was Alice's day." I laughed.

"Um, who the hell cares!" Alice said laughing with me.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes and went to get a bottle of wine for us.

"Hey guys we are going to ride the quads. Be back soon!" Emmett's voice flowed through the house as I stepped into the kitchen. "Oh hey sorry didn't see you coming in."

"That's fine. We will see you guys soon. Have fun." He raced back out the slider and I grabbed the wine meeting the girls in the living room.

Half the bottle of wine gone and the girls had gotten every detail of me and Edwards night together out of me. We no longer heard the quads in the backyard but the boys weren't back either so we assumed they had gone onto the trails.

"We should get dinner started. I can't believe Lily is still sleeping."

"I know but I guess its only been about an hour and a half. If shes not up by the time dinner is done we will wake her." Rose said standing.

"Sounds good. What are we making?"

"Chicken? Lily loves it. We can make it on the grill with corn on the cob."

"Sounds good. I'm just going to check on Lily and I will meet you guys outside." I quickly went upstairs and poked my head into Lily's room. She was still fast asleep.

I went back down stairs and started helping the girls get things around for dinner. We had been getting the husking corn for about an hour when we heard a weird crack coming from inside. I opened the door only to be hit in the face with a cloud of smoke. The shade of the slider had been closed due to the air being on and keeping the sun out of the house. I started coughing instantly. Alice and Rose ran beside me.

_"911 what is your emergency"_

"We have a house fire. 1548 Forest Creek. Please hurry."

"Ok Miss please calm down is everyone out safe?"

"No there is a six year old inside sleeping!" Rose was frantic watching the smoke role out of the house.

"Oh my god Lily." Without thinking I was running for the smoke. I could hear Alice yell after me and Rose telling the 911 operator that I was going inside.

I tried to hold my breath as much as possible and frantically tried to think of 5th grade fire safety. As I tried to stay low I passed the hallway's bathroom dipping inside and soaking a towel. I heard a cough come from upstairs and more screaming from outside. The smoke seemed to be coming from the living room area but smoke rises and upstairs is where I needed to be.

**EPOV**

I slowed my quad down as we got closer to the house taking in the smell of wood burning. I assumed the girls had started a bonfire. The others caught up with me as I reach the edge of the trees. My heart stopped.

Smoke rolled from the house. You would have assumed Emmett, Jasper, and I started racing because our speed had increased considerably.

The sirens filled the air when we reached the house. Rose was on her cell phone in tears and Alice was screaming for Bella.

"Whats going on where is Bella and Lily?" I asked panicked while Jasper cradled her in his arms.

"She, she, went inside!"

"What?"

"Lily is upstairs. Bella went in after her. She hasn't come out yet! And, and the smoke is getting worse. And she has been in there for a while!" Alice was trying to tell us everything through her own panicked tears. I took a step to go in after both Lily and Bella when Emmett's arms stopped me.

"Let go! I have to go in there!"

"Dude your going to get killed."

"No!" I tried to pull away and everything in my head knew I should listen to him because for all I knew the woman who I have fallen so much in love with and my own daughter could be possibly already dead.

A window shattered from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Flames came bellowing out. It was Bella's old room.

"I have to help! My daughters in there." I continued to struggle against Emmett and now Jasper who was helping him. Rose ran to the front yard as the firemen began rushing around the house.

"Sir, you need to calm down we are going to get her out."

"Them! Bella's in there too."

"Ok but we need you out here to know you are safe." And then they were running into the house to look for the two most important people in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/****B: I am so Happy to know so many of you like the story. I can't believe the amount of people adding it to their favorites and Alerts! Thank you so much! Sorry this update has been delayed. It's been a crazy week with over time at work and I had the Nickelback concert on thursday and the Shinedown concert on Saturday. I hope you all enjoy the updateI know it is rather short still but I'm kind of stuck with the ending of one dramatic thing and going into another .. or well the calm before another storm.. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm lost without you<em>

_And there's nothing I can do_

_You're the one I can't go without_

_But by holding onto you_

_Then I'll be holding on forever_

-Holding onto Heaven Nickelback

* * *

><p>The room was silent expect for the small beeping noise that came from the corner of the room. My neck had a kink in it from laying in one position for so long. I couldn't move my right arm it was being held by something wrapped around it. My head was killing me along with my throat. I tried to remember where I was but the only thing that came to mind was finding Lily hiding under her bed. I couldn't even remember getting out of the house.<p>

I tried desperately to move but someones hand touched mine and I froze.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me? I'm right here." Alice's voice cut in to my head. "Can you squeeze my hand?" I moved my fingers slightly around her hand. I could hear her sigh of relief. My eyes slowly opened to reviel the hospital room I was lying in. "Hey you. How ya feeling can I get you anything?"

"Where's, Lily." I managed to choke out coughing roughly afterwards.

"Shes here to but fine. You got her out just as the ceiling beam came down and hit you. The fireman got you out not long after. You had a lot of smoke in your lungs a few minor burns and a sprained wrist. Lily is being treated for smoke intake but that's it. You did great." Alice's hand was on my forehead brushing my hair back trying to help me sit up a little to take a drink of water.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, please take a drink of water, your throat sounds like sand paper." I gave in and let her raise the cup to my mouth.

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours. You passed out due to the amount of smoke. You got Lily out by putting her through one of the bedroom windows but didn't get yourself out fast enough."

"I'm glad she is ok. How's Edward doing? Did the guys even get back during the fire?" I asked a little panicked.

"Yea they got back not long after you ran in the house. Edward tried to follow but Jasper and Emmett stopped him. It was getting really bad. The fire trucks got there moments later so that calmed him down a little bit."

"Good I'm glad that they didn't let him get in there. It was my fault anyway."

"What was your fault? The fire?"

"No that Lily was in there. I shouldn't have let him stay in there by herself."

"We don't even know how the fire started yet so it is defiantly not your fault. How could you have known that would happen?" Alice tried to comfort me but I still felt bad that I had let Lily be exposed to the fire. "Seriously, stop. It wasn't your fault." I let out a deep breath.

"How is she really doing?"

"She's going to be fine. She is just scared and isn't talking much. She said she woke up because she was coughing and then got scared when the hallway was full of smoke and she couldn't see. So she closed her door and hid. That's all we have gotten out of her."

"And they have no idea how the fire started?"

"Well, kind of, but nothing is permanent yet. They know that it started in the living room but they know it wasn't an accident."

"How was it not an accident. No one else was there but us. The boys were gone and Lily was sleeping."

"They found tracks at the side of the house and outside of the fence. Someone got in." Neither of us had to say who our guess was because we knew what each other was thinking.

"Where is Rose and Emmett?"

"Still at the house with Jasper, trying to see what could be saved. A lot was destroyed in the fire."

"God, what are we going to do." I wasn't really asking. It was more of a whispered prayer. We had no where to live now. No clothes. The tears welled up in my eyes as Edward entered the room looking like he hadn't slept in days.

When he seen I was sitting up and awake he was by my side in seconds. He gently took me into his arms. "Please don't cry. What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." I blurted out.

"Stop. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"But if I would have just woken her up and brought her outside with me-"

"Stop. What happened wasn't your fault. I don't blame you." He kissed my forehead and pulled me back into his chest.

"Where's Lily?"

"She's asleep. Greg just showed up and he is sitting with her. My parents are probably coming too even though I told them there was no need and that we were all ok. And I talked to your parents. I think they are on there way as well only because I said I didn't know all the information on you yet because you weren't awake yet."

"I can't believe you called them." I smiled shaking my head. I knew my parents would be freaking out.

"I didn't call them." Edward said leaning back to look at me. When I looked confused he added on. "Everything that happened is all over the news. When they called the hospital to talk to you they connected them to Lily's room because they knew I would be able to explain things. Well some things."

"Wow." We all sat in silence for awhile until the doctors came in to give me yet another check. Edward went back to check on Lily who must have woken up because he had yet to come back.

"Hey how ya feeling?" Rose said walking in with Emmett and Jasper.

"Better. Hows the hunt for things to save?"

"Not so good. Most of the stuff was lost. But they did find blood on the fence where the tracks led. So that is a good sign. I know they were going to look for finger prints as well."

"Does Edward know all this?"

"The police are with him now. Which he told us to tell you he would be back soon. Lily should be released soon since she is doing well. Did they say anything about you getting to go?" Emmett said.

"No, nothing yet at least."

I ended up staying the night to keep an eye on my oxygen levels. Edward, Lily, Jasper, and Alice stayed with Emmett and Rose. I joined them the next afternoon after being released.

The police told Edward that it would take 72 hours for the DNA testing to come back. Everywhere we went for the next couple days there was camera's following. I saw our face plastered on every news station as the speculation of what happened grew. Edward never publicly blamed Jessica for the fire because in the slight chance we all may have been wrong it would look horrible.

After waiting the excruciating 3 days to pass to learn the results of the DNA tests we were not left in disappointment. Further search of the grounds had led police to find a pair of gloves that had gasoline on them. Finger prints from the fence showed to be Jessica's and the blood was that of a mans.

"Have you received any information on how the fire started yet?" A woman in a horrible pant suit shouted out. I sat next to Edward at the press confrence his lawyer said was necessary.

"Yes, we have evidence that shows who may be at fault but that is all I can say right now." That was how he answered most of the questions. The police informed us not to give out information but even though the many people from the press that had showed up for this thing, that was all they seemed to ask out. You would think they would have gotten the hint by now.

"We see that Bella is here with you today and doing well. How is your daughter doing?"

"Thank you for the concern, and she is doing good."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not releasing that information right now but she is staying with friends of the family." In reality she was in Forks with his parents. They had flown down to see what they could do to help when the press started getting worse. Edward just wanted Lily out of the public eye. Especially when the news came out that it was her mother that started the fire that could have killed her.

"Ms. Swan?" I was startled to hear me being addressed and searched for the voice that rang out.

"Yes?"

"What was going through your head when you realized what was happening? How did you decide to put your own life at risk?"

"It wasn't really how could I do that. It's more how could I not. I love Lily and Edward. Anyone would have done the same thing I did in that situation."

"You say you love Edward?"

"Yes."

"Is it true about your affair?" I was shocked at the question and Edward moved forward to the mic to save me when I stopped him. I was sick of the rumors and the accusations that were being said about the two of us.

"No they certainly are not. Before I took the position to be Lily's nanny I hadn't seen Edward in years. I myself would never go after a happily married man. And I know Edward would never betray someone like that. And if he would then I wouldn't be sitting by him today." A hush fell over the crowd for a few moments and Edward took my hand. He smiled at me and I blushed at my bluntness.

"What about Jessica?"

"What about her?" Edward said probably a little to harshly.

"Where is she in all this? Does she see Lily?"

"You all know well enough the happenings of a year ago. And so no she does not see my daughter. I was awarded sole custody and our divorce is final and I wish to move that chapter of my life to the past."

"Alright that will be it for the questions today." A man from his office stepped forward and announced. I was relieved to know we could go but was rather confused on what the whole point of this was.

"Thank god." Edward said slumping down into the seat of the limo that waited for us.

"What was all that?" I asked finally.

"Its to keep myself in the public eye. Let them know that things are good with my life and the company. So really no point. Its just so the press can be nosy."

"Oh. So why was I there?"

"Because you are a part of my life. Romantically. So it looks good if you stand by me."

"Oh ok." I laid my held on his shoulder as the car finally took off. "So what is next with the whole investigation?"

"I don't know really. I know they are searching for Jessica now." We pulled up to the hotel we had been staying at meeting Alice and Jasper inside.

We had lunch with them at the overly fancy restaurant that was located at the top of the hotel. I was still getting use to this amount of attention as people approached Edward and Jasper asking for pictures. I knew they were famous because of the site but I didn't know that was interrupt a meal famous.

"So our house will be ready next week." Alice said as the final person walked away. "We were thinking you guys should stay with us as well. Jasper has hired more extensive security so it would be safe for Lily too." The place where the house was built wasn't as exclusive as Edwards. They had chosen an already gated community but the houses did at least have some space between them.

"Thank you that would be great but I think I am going to have Lily stay gone for a little bit longer. I really don't want her to have to be in the middle of all this and as soon as they find her mother the press will have a field day."

"So there is no word to where she is yet?"

"No. I talked to her parents yesterday though. They said they hadn't heard from her since before the hearing. I guess she asked them to help her get custody but they refused."

"Well at least they aren't trusting her." Jasper added.

"True. I just wish I knew where she was. I am so worried she is going to find Lily."

"No one knows where she is." I reassured him.

Edwards phone went off and though he would normally not answer it in the middle of a meal he quickly got up leaving all of us at the table very confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**LilyPOV**

I picked at the plastic chair as I waited. I was scared. I really hoped my dad wasn't mad. I hoped Bella wouldn't be so mad she left. I peeked out the window looking for my grandma and grandpa but I couldn't see them. I jumped and sat back down when the door opened.

"Hi Lily. I'm Renee." She sat next to me holding out her hand so I shook it.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well I'm Bella's mother. And her dad is the man that brought you here."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Why would you be?"

"Because I followed the music into the trees. I didn't know my mom was out there. Grandma told me not to leave the yard but I didn't listen. I really don't want them mad at me."

"Oh sweetie no one is mad at you." She gave me a hug.

"Is my daddy on his way? Are you sure he's not mad? I really want to see Bella too."

"Yes they are both almost here. And I promise neither of them are mad at you."

**BPOV**

"Dad!" I walked into the Forks police station with Edwards hand in mine. "Where is she?" I asked as he walked up to both of us.

"Shes in my office. She is ok. Maybe a little scared but not because of what happened. Mainly terrified shes in trouble." He placed a hand on Edwards arm. "We had the placed covered. She didn't even get Lily near the car before we grabbed them."

"Thank you. So much." They shook hands and we walked to my dads office. The moment Lily seen Edward she started crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen!" She blurted out.

"Oh don't your not in trouble. I'm not mad come here." She rushed into his arms. We all stood in silence until a sniffle came from not Lily, but Edward.

"Daddy why are you crying?" Lily asked. I almost said 'aw' as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I was just scared that's all." She moved her arms back around his neck squeezing tightly.

"Me too." She whispered. Edward stood up with Lily still holding him tightly.

"Edward I am so sorry I was making dinner and she was playing in the backyard. I took my eyes off her for a second. I am-"

"Mom please. We knew this was possible. Its not your fault." Edward handed me Lily and she held me just as tightly. Edward moved to hug his mom.

"Edward we need to discuss how things are going to be handled." My dad said looking terrible to interrupt the moment. Edward glanced at me and I nodded to leave the room knowing he didn't want to talk about it all in front of Lily.

"We can meet you at the house?" His mother suggested. He nodded kissing both Lily and I before saying goodbye.

"She's my daughter! Get your fucking hands off from her!" Jessica lunged towards me but was stopped by three officers. Edward and my father were by my side in seconds. "Get her away from her! Damn it! She's mine!" Jessica was dragged outside to an FBI car that waited for her.

We waited inside until the car carrying Jessica left.

"Will you lay with me?" Lily asked as I carried her to the room she was staying in.

"Of course." I smiled setting her down pulling the covers back. I grabbed her bag handing her pajamas.

It didn't take long for either of us to fall asleep but when I woke again it was dark and Edward was sitting in the corner chair. He was rocking back and forth staring at us.

"You ok?" I asked sitting up making sure not to disturb Lily.

"When Jessica told me she was pregnant I was floored. I was only in college. It wasn't how I planned things to happen. But I guess that how life goes huh?" I moved across the room to him and he pulled me onto his lap encasing me in his arms. "I didn't want her at least I didn't think I did." I knew he was speaking of Lily. "But that wasn't how I was raised. I knew to do the right thing." He took a deep breath. "The day she was born I knew I would love her no matter what. I wanted to give her anything she wanted. But it wasn't until you walked into my life that I learned it was just a father she wanted."

"She loves you. She always will." I reassured him.

"I know. But I want to be there for her. I don't want her to live like this."

"She won't Jessica won't be able to ever go near her or anyone in your family again." He nodded holding me tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>-SIX MONT<strong>**HS LATER-**

**EPOV**

"Dad?" Lily said as we walked the park. We came her almost every week. Sometimes we went home but Wednesday's were our day. I left work early to spend time with her.

"Yea?"

"Do you love Bella?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Well because I want her to be my mom." I froze. Seven years old and she was asking for a mom. Or well asking for Bella. She was one hell of a little girl.

"Well I guess that would be up to her wouldn't it?" I laughed a little.

"Yea but not if you marry her."

"Where do you get this stuff from girl." I said picking her up over my shoulder tickling her.

"Stop!" She laughed loudly. "My friend! My friend!" Her friend told her? Now I was confused. I put her back down and moved towards the bench to sit down. She looked a little shy to keep talking but I pulled her to sit on my lap.

"Your friend told you to make Bella your mom?"

"No, Nessa said that her parents adopted her. So they are new ones. So because I don't have a mom. Couldn't Bella be my new one?"

"And that happens by us getting married?" I asked wanting to know her logic.

"I don't know. But Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are having a baby. And they are married right?" I nodded. "So to have a kid with someone you have to be married right?" I was not ready for the baby conversation so at this moment I agreed.

"I guess your right." I said with a small laugh. "So you think Bella and I should get married?" She nodded. "Well then I think I am going to need your help in asking her. You think you can help?" She grinned.

"Yes!"


	8. Chapter 8

My laptop keyboard is broken. Only some letters wok. SOO All stories are on hold till I have that fixed. Also, it is broken due to the glass of water that had been dumped on it thee for I lost ALL chapters that I had been working on. So sorry. Hang in there and I will get you updates ASAP. Again I am so sorry!


End file.
